


Aguas peligrosas

by Kithas



Category: Folklore - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, MerMay, MerMay 2018, Sirena, mermaid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Dicen que este estrecho es peligroso. Dicen que está lleno de sirenas.





	Aguas peligrosas

Dicen que esas aguas están malditas. Dicen que hay sirenas en este estrecho. Seres extraños, mitad pez, mitad mujer. Humanoides sinuosos que cortejan los barcos mercantes y los viajeros que cruzan esos mares. Sus cánticos traen la destrucción, y sus palabras son augur de la muerte.  
Dicen que hay sirenas en este estrecho. Sirenas comehombres que, al sonreír, muestran toda una fila de dientes afilados. Sus pieles húmedas brillan al sol, esperando para alimentarse de los incautos marineros que caen presa de sus voces. Los tesoros brillan en las blancas arenas de la Playa Poniente, pero la leyenda dice que ningún explorador ha vuelto para contarlo.  
\- Menos nosotros. – Afirmó el capitán. – Nosotros somos distintos. Nosotros venimos preparados contra esas brujas de alta mar, contra esos monstruos submarinos. ¡Nosotros no cederemos frente al encanto de sus voces! ¡Poneos los tapones, mi tripulación! ¡Y ya sabéis lo que habéis de hacer!  
Ya lo sabían. Años y años de experiencia al servicio del Capitán Mordedura los había convertido en marinos aguerridos y que confiaban a pies juntillas en las palabras de su Capitán, sobre todo desde que vieron cómo se enfrentaba en el agua y con las manos desnudas al Gran Blanco que le daría su apodo. Aquellas aguas eran traicioneras, y había muchas rocas y peñascos. Pero tanto el Capitán Mordedura como su tripulación sabían que el peligro real no era otro que las brujas del agua que ya se podían ver entre las rocas, que ya los observaban. Verdes y azules, con cuerpos alargados, húmedos y brillantes, los observaban con aquellos ojos penetrantes y aquellas sonrisas afiladas.  
Sus voces susurrantes las trajo el viento sobre la espuma, y sus murmullos hechizados recorrieron la cubierta buscando alguien a quien hechizar. Alguien a quien hacer escuchar su mensaje “Quedaos, queridos míos”, decían las voces. “No prosigáis vuestro camino en la mar” “Venid y ved nuestros tesoros, pues no necesitáis avanzar por este estrecho”. 

Estas palabras fueron las que se dieron de bruces con los oídos de los marineros del Capitán Mordedura, que, prevenidos, los habían tapado con cera antes de acercarse al peligro. Uno tras otro, los remos se movían al compás, guiados por un ritmo imaginado que sin embargo todos conocían al dedillo. Uno tras otro, los peñascos rocosos fueron apartándose, y las leyendas de los tesoros parecían ser un poquito más reales. ¿Y para esto, se dijeron, tanta leyenda y tanto miedo? ¿Para ser superadas por unos simples tapones de oídos? Los marineros no podían oír los cantos de sirenas… Pero las sirenas sí el de los hombres del barco. Así pues, fallaron, y los marineros sonrieron, satisfechos, viendo cómo las dejaban atrás antes de sortear el último peñón. Antes de ver el inmenso torbellino que les esperaba allí. Una boca que tal vez no fuera mágica, y tal vez no les hechizaría… Pero sí que los llevó a su muerte.

\- Uno tras otro… - Una de las mal llamadas “brujas del mar” suspiró, sabiendo que el barco sólo había acabado en un lugar, el mismo de todos los demás. – ¿Cuántos barcos son ya? ¿Cuántos buenos hombres han perecido a merced de Caribdis la Cruel?  
\- No puedes echarnos la culpa… Ellos son los que eligen ignorarnos. Tan orgullosos de su valía, tan importantes creen ser… Al final, todos acaban en el fondo del mar. Pero seas tan melancólica… Tal y como se los ha llevado, Caribdis provee de comida y bienes. – Se preparó para sumergirse de nuevo. - ¡Démonos prisa, o cuando lleguemos, sólo quedarán los dedos de los pies!


End file.
